Farther Than You Think
by NerdyFrostDoctorAnimeLady
Summary: When Duskshine discovers a spell that can teleport more that one pony HOO he's heading into an unexpected adventure! Well, anything is unexpected when Berry is around.
1. Chapter 1

Farther Than You Think…

~By Alice Anais Gonzalez-Trejo

Our journey begins in a library faraway… "Barbara, Can you get me Shelf 17, section 6, book 12?" asked Duskshine. "Sure thing Dusk!" The little female dragon reached up for the book.

"Is it 'Traveling Spells'?"

"Yes, thank you Barb."

"Where we traveln'?" asked the excited dragoness

"Well I might have to ask the other guys for their opinion!"

"OH! So Elusive is coming? This is sounding better and better!" exclaimed Barbar

"How so barb?" Dusk liked teasing Barbar of her 'secret crush'

"Umm… well he can, umm, MAKE ME A DRESS! Ya! A dress…" Barbar wiped a small droplet of sweat off her brow. _Safe…_

…

"Hmm I dunno! Maybe Fillydelphia! Havn' been der for a while now. And I've got a few days off from working on da' farm!"

"OH! OH! Dusk! Applejack!" yelled the cutie mark crusaders from a far.

"Can we come?!" they all asked as they came closer in an alarmingly fast rate. Scootaroll hit the brakes, the brakes screeched, only an inch away from a collision.

"Scootaroll?" asked Applebuck queasily

"Ya, Applebuck?" answered the Pegasus

"Can you _NEVER _do that again?"

"Aww, why not? Plus what if Rainbow Blitz was watching?!" The young foal looked around in the sky. "Dang it…"

"Well sure thing haystack! This might be good fun for all ya'll!" said Applejack.

"YAY!" all of the little crusaders cheered.

"Maybe we'll get our cutie marks there!" they all cheered once more at the idea.

…

"Phillydelphia you say? Oh what a GRAND idea!" Elusive exclaimed.

"Ya, also, do you mind if Silver Belle comes with us?" Duskshine was worried but prepared for the declining

"Of course I don't mind! He is my little brother!" _What a silly question! _Elusive mused.

"Great! When you're done packing meet us at the hill." And with that he started trotting away.

"Oh before I forget! I need some Emeralds! And maybe you should bring some other jewels of sorts!"

"Oh whatever what for? If you don't mind me asking." Elusive was now confused with this request.

"Well this traveling needs some certain items to make this work. Plus Barbarb might get hungry!" both stallions chuckled.

….

"Phillydelphia? Well it sounds great, I'd love to come, that is, if you want me to…"

"Of course I want you there!" _He's always so shy!_

"Oh thank you, I'm sorry for asking such a silly question…"

"Oh it's not a silly question, also bringing into mind I need you to give me a small drop of honeydew."

"Oh, of course, but what for, if you don't mind me asking…"

"As the book said 'Drop of sweetness' is needed!" said Duskshine from memory.

"Oh, okay…" shyly said butterscotch.

…

"OH! Imma bring lots of cupcakes! The ponies there must LOVE cupcakes. And I can throw a berry bubble-icous-superundocious-cupcakelicous party! And lots of ponies will come and we'll play games and dance and sing! Oh this is gonna be great!" Bubble Berry was now literally bouncing with excitement.

"ALRIGHT I get the point Berry!"

"Oh! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yes it is Berry! And I'll soon need you to make a _VERY _special cupcake I just need one more ingredient!" Dusk chuckled.

"Of course Dusk!"

…

"So you're goin' to Fillydelphia? And you need one of my clouds? Well sure!"

"Wow at least I don't need to explain anything to you!"

"Meh as long as we get to go I don't mind."

"Thanks! And why do you always have to stay in the clouds when I ask for you?"

"Umm... OH! Look at the time!" Rainbow Blitz Flew away in such a speed that horribly messed up Dusk's mane.

"Great…"

…

"Berry!" called Dusk. "I'm back! And I've got all the ingredients!"

"Oh! Great! Now come into the kitchen!"

"Okay!" Dusk trotted through the doors. "Here's a droplet of honeydew!" _'A droplet of sweetness' _"An emerald," _'For the crisp of taste' _"And a piece of cloud!" _'For the fluffiness'_

"THANKS! Now set it on the counter!" Berry gets serious when it comes to cupcakes.

"I'll leave you to the baking!"

"Alright." Berry was now completely focused on the baking. "All you gotta do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix," _don't forget the cloud! _"Now little something sweet, not sour! A bit of salt, just a pinch!" _add the honeydew. _"Baking this treat is such a cinch. Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" _and the emerald… _"Add a little more and you count to four and you never get your filla!" he put the tray in the oven "Cupcake! So sweet and tasty! Cupcake, don't be too hastey! Cupcake! Cupcake cupcake cupcake!" and he pulled the finished cupcake out.

"Here you go Dusk!" Berry gave Dusk his cupcake.

"Wow thanks Berry!" they both trotted over to the hill.

…

"Alright! Everyone here?" asked Dusk.

"Eeyup!" said Applejack.

"Present!" said all the crusaders

"Here!" said Barbar.

"H-here…" whispered Butterscotch.

"Heeeeerrreee!" smiled Berry Bubble.

"Here! But I can fly there faster, but oh well!" bragged Rainbow Blitz.

"Here sir!" exclaimed Elusive.

"Alright! Okay everyone take a small bite of this cupcake!" Everyone took a small bite. "Yum!" they all said at once. Berry bowed in appreciation. Then everyone started glowing as Dusk started using his magic.

"Great it works! Now I just gotta find the line!" There was a line for Manehatten, Canterlot, Ponyville. _Now where's Phillydelphia… _Then suddenly he accidently touched the Ponyville line as he backed up to look for Phillydelphia. _Oh well we'll try again… _But it seemed that moving a few inches was absolutely draining magic out of Dusk. _This seems to be taking a lot of energy! _A ball of light was surrounding everyone.

"Dusk? Is this supposed to happen?"

"I…I don't know Elusive… AHHH!" yelled Dusk.

"Dusk are you alr- AHHH!" yelled Elusive.

"What's going o- AHH!" yelled Silver Belle.

"AHHHHH!" yelled all the unicorns.

"Wh-what's going on?!" all the pegusi screamed.

"Applebuck come to my side now! You too Berry!" all the earth ponies huddled together.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: _"Everyone take one bite!"… "What's going o- AHH!"… "What's going on?!"… "Applebuck come to my side now! You too Berry!"…_

*BOOM*

They all felt themselves traveling through space in lightning speed. What was 5 minutes felt like 5 years to them all. And finally it just stopped… all the unicorns just collapsed on the floor. The pegasi were panicking flying around their friends, "Oh my gosh guys are you okay!?" "Uhh guys? Ar-are you okay?" "Oh my gosh you guys!" "Elusive! Please tell me you're all right!" exclaimed Barbar.

"Excuse me?" a female voice interrupted their rambling. All eyes paid attention to the mare, who looked almost _exactly _like Duskshine, only her mane was longer so was her tail, she was shorter and less muscular, and she had more curves in the right places. All the stallions were just staring at her… "Um, hi? I felt a huge surge of magic coming from here and I wanted to check it out. Are your friends all right?" asked the non-dusk unicorn.

"Oh" said Rainbow Blitz.

"My…" said Butterscotch.

"Gosh…" said Scootaroll.

"Oh good y-you're a unicorn… Can you help our friends? That is, if you want to…" asked Butterscotch. The mare just stood there staring at Butterscotch.

"You remind me of a friend of mine…"

"No time for that! We were supposed to go to Fillydelphia but a spell went wrong!"

"Sorry, your right. I'll need help from everypony."

"Alright haystack we'll help." Applejack and Berry carried Duskshine. Butterscotch and Rainbow Blitz carried Elusive, "Careful with that precious cargo!" said Barbar. And both Scootaroll and Applebuck carried Silver Belle. "Alright, follow me." Non-Dusk led them to the hollowed out tree library.

"Spike!" yelled Non-Dusk.

"Ya Twi-… you brought stallions home?" asked Spike.

"Yes but not exactly the way you think, just get the guest rooms ready."

"Also can you get me shelf 17, section 6, book 12? Please?" Asked Twilight Sparkle

"NO! DON'T!" Yelled Dusk Shine, getting off the stallions' backs.

"Whatever you do NOT read that book!" Yelled Dusk

"Why not?! " Twilight yelled back.

"Because that's how we got here! It took all of Silver Belle's, Elusive's, and all of _MY _magic! I'm the most powerful unicorn in all Equestria, besides Prince Solaris! Is this getting through your thick head!"

"Uhh… Dusk?" asked Applejack.

"WHAT?! Oh…" There were 5 mares and 1 stallion staring at Dusk angrily.

"How dare you yell at Twilight like that! She's my sister! Do you know how important she is!?" yelled the stallion.

"Sir! That is no way to talk to such a mare! _ESPECIALLY _ this one!" yelled the white mare.

"Hey dude! Do you know who you were just yelling at!" yelled the blue mare.

"Excuse me sir but that was quite rude…" said the yellow mare.

"Hey mister meanie pants! That wasn't nice at all!" yelled the pink mare

"What in tarnation are you yellin' at Twilight for?! Who are you?!" yelled the orange mare.

"Uhhh I'm really sorry!" said Dusk, he looked back to the crying mare behind him, the one who he was just yelling at.

"Well, look you made her cry! You're going crying back to your mama when I'm done with you!" Yelled the stallion, walking angrily towards Dusk Shine.

"Hey n-now Sh-shining Armor, no need to get physical…" stuttered Twilight.

"But he hurt you feeling twily!" yelled Shining Armor as he pointed his hoof at him.

"Ya I know, just leave him alone…" Twilight got up and pushed Shining armor away.

"Barbara…" whispered Dusk Shine.

"Ya?" she whispered back .

"Get over here, get the other guys too." The dragoness nodded and snuck the stallions over.

"Hey Dusk don't they all remind you of someponies we know?" Whispered Rainbow Blitz.

"No, who?" asked Dusk confused.

"Us!"

"What!? How?!" whispered Dusk.

"Well just look at them! They look like us! Same cutie mark! Same talking style!" whispered Blitz.

"Hmm it seems you're right Blitz."

"Why, hello madam! My name is Elusive, what is yours?" said Elusive, who had recently woke up, to the white mare.

"Oh… Hello. My name is Rarity." Rarity turned away but still slightly looking at him, she held out a hoof, and he gently held it and kissed it. Rarity's face felt hot as she blushed.

"Hi! My name is Bubble Berry! But my full name is Berriswainer DaVinci Bubble, but I think is too boooring! So feel free to call me Bubble Berry! Also, do you like to party? Because I LOVE to party! Partying is my passion! Also, I haven't met _any _of you before! So maybe I can throw a special welcome to Ponyville party for everyone one of you!" Bubble Berry rambled.

"Hi! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but feel free to call me Pinkie Pie! And GUAAAAAHH! You like parties two 'cause I love TO PART-AY! It's my specialty! I'll make a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for all of you! So what now? Are we gonna plan it or are me gonna stand around like a bunch bums? No offence Harvey!" "None taken Pinkie..." said Harvey who had mysteriously turned up. (A/N It's like that donkey in the T.V. show, he kind of creeps me out when he does that... okay back to the story BAI!)

"Uh-oh..." Duskshine went wide-eyed as he saw the 2 talking,

"What?" Rainbow Blitz asked, Duskshine pointed over to the hyper balls of pinkness, "Prince Solaris help us." He muttered under his breath, "You gentlemen are being so rude, Pinkie can't be that bad, and she's not EXACTLY like Berry. Right M'dear?" Elusive chuckled turning to Rarity whose cheeks seems paler than her coat looking at the pink pair, then she turned to Elusive with a worry look, "Celestia help us all." Was all she said before walking over to Twilight. "Twilight dear?" she interrupted, "Yes, Rarity?" Twilight answered turning away from the argument that she was having with her brother. "Um, I think that handsome stallion, was indeed trying to save you, haven't you noticed how looks almost EXACTLY like you? They seem lost, do you think he made a spell that went wrong, dear?" she asked with a worry look on her face, "Oh, rarity that's impossible." Twilight giggled, "Well, you tend to make impossible things happen a lot Twilight." Rarity said with a small laugh, 'But, really Twilight, go over to him he looks like he's having a hard time about all of this." Rarity gestured over to the pacing Duskshine, "Well Ithink that one in the corner is having a worse time about this." She pointed to Butterscotch who was in a fetal position whimpering every so often, "Well they seem to take it quite well." Said Rarity pointing over to the group of colts, "Why, doesn't that one look like, your sister, Sweetie Belle?" Twilight asked, "I don't know dear, I have a theory though, ta-ta for now darling." And with that rarity started trotting over to Sweepy belle


End file.
